Baby for a week
by Misfitschibis
Summary: Hotshot is caught in someplace he shoulden't be and he turned into... A toddler?Please R&R I beg you!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them i just write things about them

* * *

"Heather!"

Click!

On went a light in a darken room and in steped a sixteen foot yellow, red and light blue robot. This was Hotshot, a young reckless &stubborn, Transformer.

"Heather!" he called

He had been looking for his human friend Heather almost all day now. His scaerch has been going onm since 10:00am that moring. It was now 1:30 and he was now looking in her room for the third time that day

"Primus whered she go?"

Hotshot looked in front of him and spotted a door that wasn't there before. It was ajar with a soft glow coming fom it.

"Huh, i wonder if shes in there?" Hotshot asked himself

He started for the door with some diffitculty, Heathers room was messy and that was a bit abnormal.Books piled in stacks every where, cds not in there cases. Thankfully they were in stacks and not covering the floor.

Hotshot made it to the door and opened it.

"Wow it sure is-AHHHHHHH!''

Hotshot suddenly fell down and landed on a slide. a very long slide

"WHAT THE!"

He was moving rather fast and that kinda scared him a bit. Around him there were alot of flashing lights and that also startled him too

"How tha heck did she do this!" He yelled

If he was human, he'd be hyperventilating and his heart beating fast from the surprize.

"Why did she pick this as a hiding spot?" he moaned

If hewas human he'd also be getingmotionsickness. Apparently if he was human, thrill rides wouldn't be his thing.

"Man is this gonna end soon?" he mentally ask himself

Unawared to him it was about to.

Whoosh!

"AIIIIEEEEAHHHHH!"

Thump!

"OW! That smarts!"

The silde ended and he was sent flying on to a soft pading, but it was a bit too soft and he landed a bit hard on his rear

"Owwwwwwwooohoh ohoh that hurt!" Hotshot stood up and scaned his surroundings

Hotshot stared in awe the walls of the room were covered with pictures of dolphins and other animals.

"Wooow"

Hotshot remembered how Heather loved animals of all kinds except some spider species, frogs, toads, and most Insects

Than he noticed another door. He went over to it and opened it was dark inside

"I hope theres not another SLIIIIDDEEEE!"

Hotshot fell down yet another silde. Just like the first There were flashing lights

40 minutes later

"Good Primus how long is this?"

Hotshot had now gotten use to the fast moving pace on the slide and now had his hands behind his head in a relax fashion.  
He was tempted to fall into recharge but remind himself that he wasn't here for that

Whoosh!

Flash!

"NOT AGAIN!"

Thump!

Hotshot landed on a pad. Much like the last one only a bit softer

He got up and started walking. Then he noticed a screen .He ran over to it.

It was a picture of him on the last fall.

His face was an expression of worry and fear, but it was really rather funny. It almost like his face was pressed up into the cammra .

"Ha, Ha, Ha! thats pretty funny!'' He laughed at himself

Heather always did have a thing for humor .

RRRERR REEERRR!

The in front of him was a printed copy of the picture it was about the sixe of a garage door.

"Oh great i get to show other people my picture" He sighed

RRRRRRRRRRRR

Click!

Slip!

"Aiiiiieeee!"

Clang!

"OW!"

Hotshot landed flat on his back on yet anthoer slide

"Alright when i get off this and reach Heather I'm going to make sure she shortens or gets rid of these slides!" He yelled at noone in particular

Hotshotthought to himselfthat this wouldnt end soonand decided togo into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own them!

* * *

Hotshot was just waking up out of recharge 

"Oh Primus wha 'appened?" he yawned

He didn't even know he had just slept through the slide ride (which was a half hour ago) and was laying on a landing pad thing.

He sat up and rubed his optics.

"Primus how long have i been out?" Hotshot looked at his internal clock And founed outhe'd been out for andhour

"Better get moving" He got up and survayed the area.

It was completey dark.

"How does she find her way? Is she nocturnal?" Hotshot asked as he started to walk...

...And run right into a wall

"OW!"

Thump!

Flash!

A light came on.

"Huh.. Guess the lightsaresound activatied" Hotshot thought

He found the door. Actually he_ ran_ into it

"Oh how convenient." He opened it to find...

"Please not another slide"

A hallway lined with tall bookshelves

"Thank Primus!" Hotshot ran into the hallway

(Elsewhere)

"**INTRUDER ALERT**! **INTRUDER ALERT**!"An alarm went off

"I'm busy" Said a female voice

"Activateing trap one" a comptor said

(Where Hotshot is)

"Yes nomore Sildes!" Hotshot was very happy at least right now he was

WOOOOOOO WOOOOOO WOOOO WOOOOOO!

"What the?" Hotshot stop dead in his tracks

KA CHINK!

Hotshot looked down

"Oh Slag"

There was a hole under him

He fell

"NOOOOO!"

Hotshot had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't own them!

* * *

Thump! 

"Well that wasn't so bad"

Hotshot landed on a much softer pad thingy this time

RRRRR RRRRR RRRRR!

KA CHINK!

"What was that?"

Hotshot looked up and spotted a crystalbottle right above his head it has something pink in it

"Huh?"

Plink!

Crash!

Spalsh!

Shatter!

Something droped the bottle over Hotshots head

Now he was covered with the pink stuff.

"Ooooook that was werid" Hotshot stood up and brushed the shards off

He suddenly felt werid. Like he was shrinking

"What the?"

And he was.

Hotshot's body was shrinking and he was starting to feel a little woozy.

"Whats happening to me?"

He then passed out

(elsewhere)

"Intruder treminated" said a computer

"ShouldI show intruder?"

"Fine!" Saida female voice

A screen poped down in front of the sorce of the voice

It showed a pictureof Hotshot only he was about the size of a human four year old, fast asleep.

"Oh my god Its Hotshot!" The voice cried

"Oh my god bring him here!" thefemale voice said

"Bring the intruder here?" asked the computor

"Did i studder?" the femalevoice said

"Yes ma'am"

RRRRR REEERRRRRR!

(15 mintues later)

RRRRRR REEEERRRRRR EEEERRR!

A hand came down, Huge hand and set a small yellow ball down in front of a girl

"oh my god I'm so sorry...wait your sleeping and your a...Toddler? oh shoot it use the Baby potion. This isnt good" said the girl

This was Heather she had blonde hair, hazel blue eyes. She was very tall for a thirteen year old.She wore a light blue robe

and under that she wore a long denim skirt and a yellow short sleeve shirt.

This was Hotshots friend.

Hotshot begain to stir.

"Uh oh" Heather turned around and pulled out a bottle filled with a blue liquid.she dumped it on Hotshot and he stoped squiming

"That sleep potion should keep you down untillI can sort things out with Optimus" she wispered

Heather Pulled out a device and pushed a few buttons.

(else where in the Autobot base)

Optimus hand been walking down a hall from a meeting with Jetfire something about something

He didn't really pay attention to what Jetfire was saying he was thinking about how Hotshots hunt for Heather  
wasgoing.

When all of a sudden:

YOU HAVE A CALL OPTIMUS PRIME YOU HAVE A CALL!

This startled the Autobot leader

"YAAH!" Optimus squawked and nearly fell over

YOU HAVE A CALL OPTIMUS PRIME!

"Oh its just that thing Heather made..."

Optimus pull a cell phone like device, pressed a button and put it up to where his ear would be

"Hello?" he said

"Hi Op! Heather here!" a voice said

"Heather where are you? Do you know that Hotshot has been looking for you all day?" Optimus asked

"Really? Speaking of which ...Um you'll have to see to beleive" Said Heather

"First of all where are you?"

"Go into my room and walk right intothe door in the back "

"Ok then i'll see you then"

"BYE!" Heather hung up

Optimus sighed he knew Heather was a Witch, a beginner Witch. and not all her spells and potions worked.

He went to go get Red Alert


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own them Please review if you want more PLEASE!

* * *

"And we just walk right in?" 

"Thats what she said"

Optimus had gotten Red Alert and they were now questioning weather it was safe to go in the door that heldHeathersrabbit hole of fun sildes.

"I don't know Optimus this doesn't look safe" Said Red Alert

"Red Alert its our only way to get to Heather" Repiled Optimus

And with that Optimus went right into the door...

"EEEEE YYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

...and fell right on to the slide

"OPTIMUS!" Red Alert ran after him

"EEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

(few minutes later)

Optimus ended up going fast than Red Alert because of his size

Red Alert arivved a few minutes later he looking like he was put through hell

Optimus laughed and helped the shakened medic up

"Well THAT was fun." Red Alert looked at Optimus in an annoyed fashion

"How can you find that fun?" Red alert asked

If Optimus had a mouth He'd be Smiling

"I was being sarcastic Red" Optimus replyed

"Lets get going" The twosome walked right on to the next slide

"NOT AGAIN!"

Red alert didn't like this at all

(40 mins later)

"Uggghhh I don't ever want to do that again" Red Alert steped off the pad and walked over to Optimus who was looking at their pictures including Hotshots. He left his there.

"Look at Hotshot" Optimus was on the verge of cracking up

Red Alertwalked up he was holding his head. He look really dizzy.

"Are you ok?"Optimus asks

"Do I look ok?"

Optimus looked at Red alerts picture. He looked like he was about to throw up on the cammra

"No."

Red alert glared


	5. Chapter 5

Please review I don't own them!

* * *

(else where) 

Hotshot begins to stir and Heather has no more sleep potion.

Hotshot sits up and begins to cry

"Momma? Hottie dun nap! Momma?"

Heather hears him and dosen't know what to do. So she act like herself. She hates leaving a child of any kind alone and sad. It hurts her heart

"What?"

"Hottie dun nap. Hottie dunnit wanna nap no more"

Apparently Hotshotdoesn't know that his "Momma" Isn't a tranformer but he probibly dosn't care

"Hottie want hug!"He annouces

Heather walks over and picks him up he's now that heavy since hes the the small size that he is

"Hottie hungry!" he lays his head on Heathers shoulder

"Can Hottie wait?" she asks

"Hottie can wait"

"Interder alert interder alert!" said a computer

"Bring them here Do NOT do any thing to them just bring them here." Replys Heather

(in the hallway)

"Primus I never want to go on a slide like that again"

Poor Red Alert he nearly got sick on that last slide. It was too rough for him.

"Red alert I don't think you will" replys Optimus

"I hope NOOOOOT!"

"Uh OHHHHHHHH!"

The two droped down a hole in the floor

A few minutes later they land on a soft landing pad.Right ing front of heather & hotshot

"Hi Optimus! Hi R.A." Heather Greets

"Oh. Hi heather" Replys Optimus

"I don't feel good" Red alert passes out

"Ohhhhh poor R.A." Said Heather

"Uh yeah thats the work of those slides you have "

"Ooooh Remind me to apologize to him when he wakes up" Heather leans over Red alert

She calls him R.A. For short

"Right, so whats wrong wit-ohhh"

Optimus spots Hotshot who wimpers

"How'd this happen?" He asks

"Well... Hang on Hotshot look heres a bright shiny ball go play with it" Heather puts Hotshot down

"Hottie play!" Heather hands Hotshot ared bouncy ball.


	6. Chapter 6

Well I still don't own them... Oh well but i do own my story YAY!

To my loyal Friends and fans and other people whom I do not know : Thank you gald you think its funny!

oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! or a hord of My chibi Hotshots will attack you and Steal Alllll yer coffie and sugar!1! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Hotshot ran off a bit just enough that Heather could still see him.

He bounced the ball agaisnt the wall. ( oh Lookie a rythm!Oo)

" Heather, have you been in here this whole time?" Optimus asked.

" Yes I have been in here...and that explains why Hotshot was in here in the first place." Heather replyed not looking at Optimus.

She was keeping an eye on Hotshot. He bouced the ball a little too hard on the wall and it ricoheted off the wall and onto Red Alerts head with a loud BANG!

Surprizingly it didn't wake the Medic up.

"Oops...Sorwee!" Hotshot ran to where the ball landed behind Red alert.

Heather couldn't help but giggle a little.

" I'm surprized he didn't wake up" Optimus said.

" Anyway Hotshot tecnickly intrudied into my potion cabneit and-" Heather was caught off.

"Is that what you call this place?" Optimus asked watching Hotshot trip over his own two feet and landed on his faceplate.

"OWIE! DAT HURT!" Hotshot sat up and started to cry loudly...VERY loudly.

"MMM...mmmmooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! AH HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-HIC!-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-sinffle-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HIC!-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Heather went over to him and kelt next to him.

"Shh hush You're alright its O.K." Heather helped him back on his feet

Hotshot calmed down a bit. He stayed quiet for about five seconds and then said " C'n I haf a hug?"

"Sure" Heather answered

Hotshot glomped Heather and knocked her over.

" Sorwee..." Hotshot said as he got up off of Heather.

" It's alright... Now why don't you go keep playing O.K.?" Heather got up agian

" OKAY!" Hotshot ran over the ball and started bouncing it against the wall agian


End file.
